


Owain Pounds Brady Until The Latter Can't Walk

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: part of a trade, woo





	Owain Pounds Brady Until The Latter Can't Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Brady Gaping Indulgence

“D-don’t even th-think about stoppin’” Brady managed to choke out between breaths, gripping the sweat-stained sheets lining their bed hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

“Furthest… thing from my mind!” Owain panted, emphasizing his point with a particularly hard thrust, his hips laying flush with Brady’s for a glorious fraction of a second before he resumed his manic pace.

Brady had given up on trying to contain himself, on managing his own pleasure and noise levels to keep things from getting out of hand. Owain had insisted he give him a birthday treat for the ages, and with less assurance than either suspected it would take, Brady was bent over the bed, pillows piled in front of him to prevent him hitting the headboard from the intensity of Owain’s pounding.

And what a pounding it was! Sweat poured in rivers from Owain’s back, hip muscles burning wonderfully as he indulged in the most erotic of exercises. The smell of sex filled the air, an aroma that only served to heighten their arousal with every stolen breath. Owain’s natural musk was always a turn-on for Brady, but knowing it was the by-product of how viciously he was exerting himself now, plowing Brady’s ass with reckless abandon… that alone was almost enough to drive the priest over the edge.

Brady didn’t remember the last time he’d found himself so debauched, if ever; he felt as if all the strength in his body had been fucked out of him, leaving nothing to restrain his desperate moans and pleads for Owain to continue. His arms sprawled out ahead of him, having given up trying to stroke himself once he’d realized the hammering of his prostate would bring him more than enough pleasure to climax freely. He was pretty sure he couldn’t feel his legs much anymore, either, but that didn’t matter. He could be paralyzed, for all he cared, just as long as he could feel every inch of Owain’s hot girth ramming into him.

“Oh, gods, Owain, f-fuck-!!” he managed to groan, voice quaking from exertion as he was brought to climax for what seemed to be the hundredth time. By now, his orgasms were mostly dry, his balls long since having emptied themselves in streaks that now lined his stomach.

“H-here, one sec-“ Owain huffed, pulling out of Brady for a moment. The priest whined despite himself, feeling completely hollowed out now that Owain was no longer inside him to keep him filled, but knowing he needed a moment to recuperate nonetheless; he’d hurt in ways he didn’t enjoy tomorrow if he stayed in one position for too long, and Owain needed a moment to gather his bearings as well, lest he push himself over the edge and end their fun for the night too soon.

So, he dutifully turned over, paying no mind to the odd sensation of his own semen against his back as Owain hitched a leg over his shoulder to open him further. “How’re ya holding up?” Owain grinned, the answer already evident from the burning crimson of Brady’s cheeks, the tears rimming his eyes, the way he drew each breath through clenched teeth and most certainly by how desperately he was squirming towards Owain, desperate to get him back inside as quickly as possible.

“S-sore,” Brady admitted. “Good sore. Keep goin’,” he added. Much to his surprise, Owain resisted the temptation for now, instead hauling Brady up by his hips until they were level with Owain’s face. Resting precariously on his shoulders, Brady yelped in surprise as a different sort of appendage slithered its way into his rear entrance.

Just because it was Brady’s day to celebrate didn’t mean Owain couldn’t have some of his own fun, too. Not that Brady seemed to mind, judging by the way his hole tightened in response to his probing tongue, and the tiny mewls and whines that came pouring from his lips below. So Owain dug into his boyfriend’s well-fucked ass with gusto, spit dripping from his chin as he slathered it with saliva and kisses.

The taste of Brady’s hole was among the most forbidden of pleasures for Owain, and that elusiveness only made it more rewarding when he managed to get his tongue in it at last. The mixture of musk, sweat, and Owain’s own pre that was so particular to Brady was like an elixir for him, giving back the strength he’d need to thank Brady for it tenfold with every lap against the quivering flesh.

By now, Brady was sensitive enough that even this light rimming was enough to overwhelm his senses. Owain’s energetic tongue (and his dexterous fingers beside it) soothing his stretched backside was relief and excitement all in one, and the knowledge that Owain cherished even this part of him wasn’t a bad confidence booster, either.

Still, there was only so much teasing Brady could tolerate before he got impatient, and Owain knew this well. With a playful smack to his fuzzy, sweat-matted cheek, Owain carefully lowered Brady’s hips back onto the bed. “Now, for my ultimate technique!” he declared, tugging Brady open with a thumb while his other guided his cock into position.

Brady barely had time to roll his eyes at that, because the sensation of Owain sliding home and brushing against that spot inside him was enough to have them rolling on their own. He didn’t have much strength left in him; there was only so much pleasure one man could handle before he’d simply dissolve into a boneless puddle of endorphins and lust. Was that possible? It certainly seemed like it, what with how his legs were now trembling with exertion, his hole clenching instinctually around Owain’s girth as he begged, pleaded for him to drag him just a bit further down into the depths of ecstasy he’d ridden him to.

“Gods, ‘wain, this is- this is it,” Brady rasped, the words somehow managing to make Owain’s grin even wider than before. The swordsman was at a loss for words, it seemed, but the way his own thrusts grew quicker and more shallow told Brady all that he needed to know. His own strength rapidly fading, it took everything Brady had to get one more word out.

“In-inside,”

Owain wouldn’t have it any other way.

With one final push, he slammed his hips home, pubes tickling Brady’s cheeks as he took Owain to the hilt. Owain reared back, then plunged in again, each thrust somehow stronger than the last. The feeling of his boyfriend’s hot cum coating his insides was enough to push Brady over the edge as well, and with a pathetic squeal, he came one last time, balls tightening to push the last few drops of his own release out.

Owain’s energy never seemed to end, each growl and thrust into Brady’s velvety insides bringing another deluge of potent seed to fill his battered hole. With each waning wave, a bit would leak out, trickling down Brady’s crack and dripping onto the bed, a sensation as odd as it was pleasing for the priest as he let his head fall back, desperately sucking in breath after breath of air scented with Owain’s musky scent, as his boyfriend rode out his orgasm at last.

“Ahhh-“ Owain’s tongue hung loose like a thirsty mutt’s as he felt sweet relief at last. He savored the feeling of Brady around him for a moment longer, how he milked every last drop of his heroic essence from his prick like he needed it to live, before pulling out, a tiny deluge of his own ejaculate flowing out behind it.

With the last of his strength, he climbed onto the bed atop Brady, pressing his lips against his lover’s hungrily, being met with a hoarse laugh and a kiss in return.

“Can’t feel m’ legs…” Brady muttered. It was true; the only feeling in his lower half was the burning stretch of his hole, the lingering fire in his loins from their lovemaking. Owain could only laugh in response, swallowing Brady’s breath as their tongues mingled lazily.

“Good thing you don’t need to go anywhere,” he whispered as he pulled away at last, brushing away the tears trickling down Brady’s cheeks with the pad of his thumb. “Just stay with me here, forever.”

“You got it,” Brady grinned, burying his face in Owain’s shoulder as he let the hammering of his heart lull him into a well-earned rest.


End file.
